


BB-8's Human Companions

by LivingInFiction



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: And then Finn happened, BB-8 Ships It, BB-8 has a lot of feelings, Cuteness overload, Finnpoe - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, POV BB-8, Poe is like his whole word, Stormpilot, Sweet and sensitive droid, Talks a lot about his relationship with Poe, everybody is happy, space boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 05:47:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11075295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivingInFiction/pseuds/LivingInFiction
Summary: After years spent by Poe's side, the small droid noticed a change in his companion’s behaviour as Finn slowly entered their life.But as long as his companion was happy, nothing else really mattered to him.





	BB-8's Human Companions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tsuh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuh/gifts).



> A little OS written for my friend Tsuh, who had an American Literature oral exam, mostly made for some comfort - in case things went bad - and as a reward for surviving. The instructions were simple : write something cute about Finn, Poe and BB-8 who happens to interrupt them, so voilà !

BB-8 really liked his human companion, Poe. He has been taking care of him since his ocular system had been turned on for the first time, and since then he had never left the pilot’s side. He liked when Poe was calling him ‘buddy’ because he was the only one whom he gave this nickname to. His companion seemed to really enjoy his presence, no matter the circumstances ; whether it was on a deadly battlefield or in lively cantina. They both were inseparable after years spent together.

Yet BB-8 felt that things had started changing recently. Sure, Poe was always happy to see him and to spend time with him, but something seemed off ever since Finn appeared in their life. At first the little droid had been quite distrusful of the other human, and a bit aggressive as well. When he had seen him on Jakku with Poe’s jacket, he had felt a sharp electric current go through his circuits. He had panicked, and when the nice human Rey helped him to stop the man, he attacked him with his tiny stun gun. Twice.

As time passed, he had learned to trust the former Storm Trooper. He was nice to him. He had promised to bring him back to the resistance base, despite the disappearance of Poe. The news had quite shocked him at the time. The pilot had been his companion his whole life, but the events at the time just couldn’t allow him much time to mourn his friend. Many things happened in between, but Finn did keep his promise. When they arrived on D’Quar, BB-8 had gone through the whole base, looking for familiar faces who greeted him with warm smiles, but the face of Poe was still missing. The base simply wasn’t the same without his pilot friend. But then, Leia had appeared in front of him, the motherly figure smiling at him and greeting the small droid that he was. They had exchanged a few words, until she revealed him that Poe had been safe and sound all this time. BB-8 had beeped with joy before he left her to roll to the runway at his maximum speed.

Poe had just landed when he arrived. He had been so excited that he even bumped involuntarily into Finn. Poe had finally noticed him and had ran towards him, beaming with joy and relief. BB-8 had told him briefly what had happened and how Finn had helped him to flee the First Order, when his friend then noticed the former Storm Trooper, and for the first time BB-8 saw a face that he had never seen Poe make before. It was a mix of incredulity, joy and what looked like fondness. The pilot had then got up and embraced the other man, almost never breaking physical contact between them, while BB-8 had watched the whole scene unfold. He had started to call Finn ‘buddy’ as well, that day.

Now that they had destroyed the First Order’s mass weapon, things were calmer. Yet, the droid had found himself unable to leave Poe’s side since this big adventure ; he didn’t want to lose his human companion again. But as time passed, he noticed that his two human friends were getting closer and closer each day. Friendly touches became softer and lasted longer, admiring stares became longing, loud talks became whispers. BB-8 had noticed every single change that had occurred. And apparently his presence when the two of them were just together was maybe a tad too much. 

Poe and Finn had became very intimate quickly, and the two men often asked him to help someone while they were enjoying some “private time” as they both said. So BB-8 complied, wanting to please his two human companions. When his tasks were finished, he would come back to where he had left them — quite often it was in the pilot’s room — which interrupted the two resistance members in mostly embarrassing situations according to Finn. Sometimes they were kissing, sometimes they were enjoying the sensations of “a good fuck” — those were Poe’s words, the droid heard them after he had found them both hugging, naked in the pilot’s bed, their skin covered with sweat — and sometimes they were simply cuddling somewhere around the base.

From time to time, BB-8 felt a bit left out since he couldn’t have Poe’s full attention like he used to. But his companion was happy, and it was all that mattered to him. Furthermore, him and Finn were taking good care of him, and to the small droid, it felt like the three of them were forming a family now.

BB-8 really liked his human companion, Poe, and his boyfriend, Finn.

**Author's Note:**

> If you notice grammar mistakes, or mispelled words, please do tell me and I'll correct it ASAP ! :)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading !


End file.
